A Price Forced Payed
by darkchibi-chan
Summary: Unable to find any new feathers, the princess soon collapses, her soul still incomplete. Real!Syaoran, desperate after many failed attempts to find more for her, seeks his clone's assistance. The other agrees to help, but for a heavy price. -Syaorancest-
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran in later chapters. Small hints of Clone!Sakura/Real!Syaoran for more angst.**

**Rating: M for Mature. Sexual content. Prostitution. Molestation. Forced sex. Blood. Language. Alcohol. Smoking.  
**

**Time Line and Description: A little later after Infinity. The travelers leave Infinity, unharmed. Clone!Sakura never gets stabbed, so they also have not gone to Fai's world. Because of this, there was never any closure. They all treat Real!Syaoran differently, except Kurogane and Mokona. With no success in finding any feathers, Clone!Sakura soon collapses, unable to stay conscious from the lack of new feathers. With the princess near the brink of death, the others soon become desperate as they are still unable to locate any feathers, and try to negotiate with the clone once they are able to track _him_ down. They fight in the end, unable to reach out to the heartless puppet, but end up defeated. Real!Syaoran, the only one conscious, makes a deal with his twin, which the other agrees, but _his _required help doesn't come free, and costs a heavy price for Real!Syaoran; Himself.**

* * *

He clenched Sakura tighter, pressing her closer to his chest in a protective stance. Her body was like ice pressed against his skin, barely breathing. He looked down at her, pain and determination blazing in his amber eyes.

The cold rain stung his skin, blurring his vision as it trickled down his face, but he ignored it. He had to protect her. Syaoran glanced at the two motionless figures on the other side of the area, blood covering their frames and staining the concrete floor.

He wanted to help them, see if they were alright, but was already fully aware they weren't and couldn't help them in his own state of condition. He prayed they weren't dead.

Syaoran turned his head back, clenching his teeth and glaring darkly at the one standing nearly right in front of him, looming down. He couldn't move away. His back was pressed against a chained fence, on his knees, almost close to collapsing on the rain soaked ground. The cold metal stung his exposed battered back through the large tears on his shirt, making him shiver from the contact.

He breathed heavily, trapped, and unsure what to do. His sword ; far beyond his reach. All he could manage to think of in his frenzy mind was to protect Sakura. His attacker took a few more steps closer to him. Syaoran tensed, holding the limp girl closer to him.

His eyes caught the flicker of light from the blood stained blade, and watched in dread as it was lifted up in the air. It happened so fast, he couldn't even prepare himself as Hein stabbed above his shoulder, easily tearing through muscle and tissue.

A pain coated howl tore out of his throat, breaking past the thunderous rain. Warm blood splattered on the ground, but Syaoran tried to with hold his composure. It was futile; the other twisted the blade in the wound, and sunk in deeper ever so painfully slow, rewarded with another grating scream. Nausea swelled inside his stomach, making him more dizzy than he already was as the pain spread through his arm like wild fire. He panted heavily, looking up at mismatched eyes in pure venom and hatred.

Amber brown and ice blue, heavy lidded, loomed down at him with a predatory feature. Wanting to hear more from the boy, _he_ suddenly pulled the blade out, feeling fresh blood land on _his_ face and listened to the dark beautiful harmony that was elicited from _his_ other. Syaoran's breathing began ragged, with all the screaming he did, panting heavily. Despite the situation, he glared at his clone darkly, baring his teeth at _him_ like a threatened wolf.

Baring his fangs.

His expression twisted from hostility to frustration, quickly remembering why they all came to confront his twin in the first place as he felt Sakura's slow heart beat. He grimaced. "We didn't come here...," he coughed out blood, and cleared his hoarse throat, "To fight.." he breathed out heavily, the severe wound on his shoulder pulsing and burning as the rain poured down on them, faintly remembering the ruined country: Tokyo. With it's acid rain. The crumbled buildings.

When Sakura lost her smile...

His twin paused for a moment, cocking _his _head gracefully to the side. The grip to Hein went slightly slack. Noticing his twin's pause, he quickly pressed on, "We came...", Syaoran narrowed his eyes,"We came for your help..." he bitterly spat out, refusing to look at the other as he lowered his gaze, anger and pure humiliation burning in his chest. His twin didn't seem to react to what the original said, and remained silent for a moment.

Syaoran was about to snap at his twin. About to demand if _he_ understood or even listened to a single word he said to him, but was interrupted by the smooth voice that finally drawled out after a moment of silence. _"My help..."_, The clone stated calmly, looking at Syaoran as if studying him to what he said was not a ploy to gain an advantage to their fight. Syaoran merely nodded, "Sakura...she cant hold on much longer..every world we've gone to...hasn't contained a feather...", he stopped to give his clone a accusing glare, which was easily ignored.

He cupped the girl's cold cheek, eyebrows furrowed in concern, "She needs more feathers...and I know you have some...so..", he trailed off and looked at his twin in desperation and anger, " You have to give us those feathers!"

The clone, unfazed, just stood there, Hein still tightly around his grip. Syaoran feared that the message fell to death ears, and would be pierced by that blood stained blade. His fears were resolved when his clone spoke again,

_"What do i get in return?"_

"W-what.."?, Syaoran was quite taken aback by this sudden question. He assumed that since his clone had no desires but to collect the feathers, there would be no need or desire to pay him back.

It seemed he was far mistaken.

Syaoran clenched his teeth, his mind reeling. What else would his clone want? He couldn't think straight, his mind in a frenzy over the girl's condition, and foolishly replied,

"Anything."

He wished he could take that back. The moment those words choked passed his lips, he regretted it dearly. But it was already to late. That word. That simply word of a bargain was what made his life crumble and shatter to pieces. With that word, he sealed his fate. His twin slowly walked closer to him until they were only inches away.

Syaoran tensed as his twin crouched down on his knees, and pulled the princess closer to him and away from his clone. The clone stared at Sakura for a moment, examining her condition, and quietly summoned out a delicate white feather out of his hand. He watched his twin carefully a the feather was hovered over her chest. Immediately, the feather was absorbed. Small ripples forming above the limp child as the feather slowly returned to her.

Syaoran sighed in relief as her skin stared to become warm once the feather was completely absorbed. But he immediately tensed as his twin looked at him.

"And the price...?", he asked _him_ warily, becoming cautious as his twin drew closer, only inches apart from his lips. He shivered in disgust, cringing as the clone softly whispered in his ear,

_"You.."_

* * *

**Well, I decided to put up this story again. I have the next chapter typed out, but it's not complete. And I mean the chapter no one has read yet. It's some what smut, but...It's hard to type it while keeping Clone!Syaoran in character. Also, I made a few changes to the story. Just corrected spelling, better use of words, and a few add ons that weren't in the original post. Please tell me what you think if it, and if it's better to read. I shall hurry and try to post the next chapter.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran in later chapters. Small hints of Clone!Sakura/Real!Syaoran for more angst.**

**Rating: M for Mature. Sexual content. Prostitution. Molestation. Forced sex. Blood. Language. Alcohol. Smoking.  
**

**Time Line and Description: Two days have passed since Real!Syaoran made an agreement with Clone!Syaoran. He's lost nights of sleep because of it, and quite disturbed with his Clone's sexual ministrations. Irritated and frustrated at Kurogane's accusations, he storms in his room, only to see his clone, who has come for another night of the payment after returning another feather to the sleeping Sakura.  
**

**Note: Real!Syaoran's thoughts: Italic and Bold. Example:_ Sakura's Tears._  
**

**Clone!Syaoran's speech and any mention of him: Italic. Example: **_"I have returned another feather...". He _was sitting at the chair.**  
**

* * *

Syaoran slammed the door behind him, anger bursting in his chest. He was sick and tired of the ninja's accusations, and those disapproving glances. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to do this. He absolutely_ hated _doing it. But in order for the princess to receive feathers, he pretty much had no choice in the matter. Unless he wanted the girl to die.

He just wished the man would understand that. That this was something he had to do. Not wanted to do. Syaoran let out a heavy sigh of frustration, pressing the back of his head on the door in a tired manner, looking up at the ceiling hopelessly.

"What am I doing...", he softly murmured to himself, mishmash of emotions clashing inside him like a heavy storm, brewing for destruction. It was looked down upon. There was no doubt about that. It was a forbidden sin to commit, something that could not be forgiven.

Syaoran knew he would be severely punished sooner or later. Granted, he didn't expect a powerful mighty god, striking him down with a bolt of lighting, or banishing him to the dark depths of hell. But he was pretty sure that being "Smite by the mighty lord", or "Damned forever in hell" was nothing compared to what he had in mind.

**_Sakura's tears._**

If she were to ever find out, she would probably never be able to look at him again. Ether that, or she'd blame herself. He didn't want that. He didn't want to see her soft eyes glazed with tears, heart broken and confused.

**_No. Not ever_.**

_"Your paying the price"_, an all to familiar voice softly spoke out in the night covered room. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the source of that empty voice, and scanned around the room with his dark adjusted eyes for the source. It didn't take long at all to spot _him_.

_He_ was sitting on the arm chair like it was _his _throne, across the left side of the room near the window. The sight made his blood run cold.

How _he_ looked, acted, like the whole world was in the palm of _his_ hand.

**_Cocky bastard..._**

Syaoran remained leaning on the door, trying to ignore _his_ presence, and hoped his twin didn't come here to do what he dreaded _he _might do.

**_Of course, what else was he here for?_**

His twin wasn't particularly a sociable being, what with no emotions and all. He desperately hoped for his sake, that his twin would just leave him the hell alone. He had already lost two nights of precious sleep with the clone's constant damn ministrations.

The lack of it was making him quite sensitive, what with having sudden angry outbursts over the most little of things.

"You were listening the whole time, weren't you..", he growled out, waiting for his clone to give him the perfect excuse to strike _him_ down with a lighting bolt or two. The clone, sensing his anger and hostility, simply just looked at him, seemingly bored. _"I've returned another feather."_, _he _dully responded, boldly changing the subject with out a second thought to spare.

Syaoran gritted his teeth, highly annoyed that his twin quickly ignored his question. He brushed it off though.

**_No need to pick a fight with your mentally fucked up clone._**

"She didn't see you, did she?", he felt a lump form in his throat.

If the princess were to see her Syaoran, she would ask questions.

_**And would get answers.**  
_  
His clone seemed to left him hanging in his fear, watching him tense and fidget, taking _his _sweet little time to respond and reassure the boy's fears.

That pissed him off. But he remained his some what calm composure.

Finally, _"Sleeping."_

Syaoran sighed in relief. He was already full aware that his twin would only use few or one word, speech must be a bother to _him _it would seem.

That, or _he_ just didn't feel like fucking talking like a decent person.  
_  
**Fucking inconsiderate lousy...**_

_"I'm waiting"_, the image drawled out in a low, almost seductive voice, sending cold chills done his spine, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

**_Yeah, well keep waiting you fucking twisted sadistic prick..._**

Oh yes. He was _livid._

Syaoran kept his thoughts to himself though, not wanting to make it any worse on himself than it already was. With anger and broken pride, he swelled up his will power to ask, "What do you want me to do"?

**_Well, gee, genius, what do you think he wants you to do? Play patty cake with him? remember! We're talking about your psychotic seducing clone here, who has, lets see, been molesting you for the past two days! That ring any bells moron?_**

God, he seriously needed some sleep. He's talking to himself in his head, calling himself a moron... His clone remained silent, and showed no sign of responding back, simply waiting what his original would do next.  
**_  
Manipulating bastard..._**

As the silence drew on, Syaoran just went for the hell of it, being he was so frustrated, which clouded his thinking, and walked toward his clone.

Each step seemed to weigh him down like heavy bricks. His breathing quicken, each step harder and harder. He already knew he was only sealing his fate for the princess's sake.

Knew that no one, including himself, would be able to look at him the same.

It was a trap.

A cage that would immediately conceal him in it's iron bars as soon as he stepped inside.

He was walking in the lion's den.

He stopped as he felt the other's knees, almost tripping and tumbling on his clone. He managed to regain his balance before doing so, standing up straight. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered if he did fall, seeing that his twin's hands gripped his waist, pulling him down on _his_ lap.

Syaoran flinched and instinctively backed away from the touch, only for the clone pulling him back down harder. _He_ straddled the boy's hips, pressing their bodies together in a brutal manner, making the boy breath out sharply, feeling their bones grind hard against each other.

Syaoran shivered as the clone buried in his neck, trying to ignore the hot wet tongue that repeatedly licked his nape.

He hated this. The sensations fluttering in his stomach.

The tingle that ran up his spine.

His breathing began to quicken as his twin's hands roamed his skin. Up and Down. Up and Down.

**_Don't lose yourself...Calm down...Calm down...Slow down your breathing...Just tune everything out...It will be over soon...It will be over soon..._**

He constantly repeated this. Like a solemn prayer that would soon ease his fears. A shard of hope that would help him resurface from the dark depths of corruption.

He had to have something. Just something. A fleeting pain interrupted his chant, and Syaoran suppressed the groan as his image bit down, drawing blood.

* * *

**Well, another chapter edited and posted. Please leave me your reviews. Also, I realized Real!Syaoran only has three days left on their deal, so one chapter might be taken down. I'm not sure. I'm going to have to reread the other chapters again to double check. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran in later chapters. Small hints of Clone!Sakura/Real!Syaoran for more angst.**

**Rating: M for Mature. Sexual content. Prostitution. Molestation. Forced sex. Blood. Language. Alcohol. Smoking.  
**

**Time Line and Description: Two days have passed since Real!Syaoran made an agreement with Clone!Syaoran. He's lost nights of sleep because of it, and quite disturbed with his Clone's sexual ministrations. Irritated and frustrated at Kurogane's accusations, he storms in his room, only to see his clone, who has come for another night of the payment after returning another feather to the sleeping Sakura. Real!Syaoran his now paying part of his debt to Clone!Syaoran.  
**

**Note: Real!Syaoran's thoughts: Italic and Bold. Example:_ Sakura's Tears._  
**

**Clone!Syaoran's speech and any mention of him: Italic. Example: **_"I have returned another feather...". He _was sitting at the chair.**  
**

* * *

Syaoran's twin pressed closer in the crook of his neck, lapping at the blood as if it was a treat.

He shivered from the contact, desperately yearning to bash the clone's skull open and stop the ministrations. But he made no attempt to. The next bite was just as painful, and this time, he couldn't stop himself to suppress a smothered yelp.

His face flushed red as his twin seemed to react to it. _He _stopped, moving away from his neck to give him a look Syaoran couldn't really identify.

Their faces were so close. It didn't really help that he was on _his _lap.

"W-what"?, he managed to growl at _him _despite the stutter. The fear.

His twin stared at him for a moment before replying lowly, _"A dog..."_

There was a moments pause before sudden anger swelled up inside his stomach as those words easily left the clone's lips.

He fully understood what his twin meant.

_He _told him he reminded him of a dog.

A dog. A fucking obedient four legged mongrel that was submissive to it's master.

_**THE HELL I AM!**_

Syaoran violently tried to push off his clone, but his twin anticipated this and gripped on tighter. He snarled at _him_, the anger bubbling up dangerously close to its edge of insanity.

His threat was casually ignored.

"Let go..", his voice was extremely low, rage dripping at the edges of his wrath. He gripped the other's wrist with force, sinking his nails in flesh, hoping it would at least lessen the force on his waist. It didn't.

The grip became tighter, and he couldn't help but wince from the pressure. Still, like a stubborn fool he was, he continued trying to remove that damn hand.

His twin seemed to have enough of this and crushed his body against _his _own, rewarded with a breathless gasp, making the original temporarily still.

For five seconds anyway.

Syaoran began to struggle just as violently as before after the next two seconds clicked away, never to be reclaimed. It wasn't long until Syaoran's struggling started to annoy the other boy.

_He_ quickly gripped his chin with _his _free hand and forced him to look directly in those mismatched eyes that seemed to be glimmering in the night.

_"Keep your end of the deal"_, the voice was low and calm, collective and holding no sympathy to anyone.

Syaoran gritted his teeth in frustration, having no choice but to obey. Reluctantly, his hands fell back to his sides, and his clone continued with the ministrations.

_**Damn him...god damn him to hell...**  
_  
The jolt of pleasure returned to his body as soon as those demon lips made contact with his neck in a swift movement of dominance. His body reacted immediately to the touch and arched his neck up for the other to have better access. He had no choice. It was what the other wanted, and he was in _his_debt at the moment.

The others teeth seemed to graze him gently at first, caressing his neck with almost chilling lips. Syaoran knew it wouldn't be long until things would get hectic. When his clone would be consumed by the lust and obsession of intimacy.

He was right, of course.

Hands glided down to the front of his pants, fingering the button. A stifled whimper unwilling escaped his lips, and he growled to himself in frustration to even allow such a sound to form. It was so degrading, and already he could feel his pride slowly crumble. If he still had any left.

The hold of his pants loosened as his twin removed the button, and had to clench his teeth from moaning as he felt cold hands slip through the clothing fluidly. Calloused, almost ice frozen fingers, wrapped firmly around him, forcing him to bite his lip as more undignified sounds threatened to easily escape.

It wasn't an easy task either.

Not when the bastard wanted to hear them, quickly forcing them out with each pump.

Syaoran wanted to kill himself. Moaning so shamefully, it was a disgrace to him. Pure humiliation and clouded pleasure crashed against his chest, making it ache so.

He continuously had to remind himself over and over again that all this was for Sakura. Even though it was horribly fucked up to no end. He didn't want to admit, that in some way, he liked it. The touches, that voice that dripped with sweet poison.

Of course, he couldn't help but like it, and once again, he cursed his raging hormones to an untimely death.

But that wasn't just it. When ever he was with _him_, whether or not they were fighting to the death, or staining innocent furniture, he felt whole. Complete, and Syaoran was sure that if he felt this, so did the bastard currently pleasuring him.

After all, they were basically the same person, so it would make sense. To themselves anyway. Any other person would clutch their head and scream bloody murder, trying to cling to the rest of their sanity.

Although, Syaoran himself did this after the first night of the bargain, brain wracking a reason why, why, oh why his clone would even think of doing those impure things to him.

He would at least assume the clone would want to do that with his princess.

Not him. _His_ original. A_ male_.

But god forbid, his life could at least be a little easier without his perverted mentally screwed clone. Noooo, it has to be even more god damn difficult.

Apparently, there was someone out there who enjoyed seeing him in crushed despair, or agony. Wasn't it enough for them to nearly kill his Sakura? Was it? No. He had to be contained by the bastard ,who placed the death seal on his princess, for seven years, while watching his clone through _his_ eye until he was able to free himself. That wasn't enough. His twin just had to lose _his_ heart, and just had to gorge out one of _his_ friend's eye, then simply leaving all of _his _companions behind to wallow in overwhelming depression that even he almost drowned in.

_**And it just got better and better.**_

Syaoran wished he could just go into a killing spree, but thought better of it. No need to reduce to your low life clone.

He tried to lower down the throaty moans so no one else but his bastard of a clone could hear, not wanting to disturb them any further. It was nearly useless, seeing as his twin began to pump faster and harder, driving him to the edge of sweet oblivion.

Syaoran gasped sharply, his breathing ragged. He clenched the other boy's shoulder for some mental support, digging his nails in spitefully. Of course, his clone either ignored it, or didn't feel it.

_**Possible both.**_

He wanted it to stop. The blinding pleasure. The calloused touches. It was to much. Far to intense. There was only so much he could actually handle, and this...This was just to much.

The pumps became harder, and he could feel it.

It was almost over. Almost. Just a few more seconds, and he could go to sleep, far away from his demon clone.

He was so close, it hurt. Literally. Seeing as the other dug _his _nails in hard before he came. He gasped hoarsely, vision flashing white, and was unable to stop himself from collapsing on his twin's chest.

The body against his was hard, but didn't move away from it. Maybe it was because he was so light headed at the moment, but he felt almost content, leaning so close to the other. And for a moment. For one split second, he felt like he belonged there.

He mentally hit himself for thinking such a thing as his common sense slowly came back to him, quickly ripping himself away from that hard body.

Amber met mismatched eyes, and they stared at each other for who knows how long. To him, it felt like an eternity. Syaoran searched in those eyes to see if he could find some type of emotion. The key of ending this hell he created for himself.

But the search was in vain.

The movement was fluid, and Syaoran could barely register his clone rising off the chair. That is until his head connected so _softly _on the floor.

He lifted his head up, the fire in his eyes blazing furiously.

_"End of day two..."_, his twin dully announced, looking down at him with unending superiority.

Syaoran clenched his teeth, snarling at_ him_,"I already know."

The urge to just break the deal and murderer the other was oh so tempting, but again he suppressed it, only able to glower darkly at _him_.

_"And remember.."_

Syaoran looked up, seeing his clone's eyes darken.

_"With the last feather...it will be different.."_

* * *

**Alright, This chapter is now done with editing. If any of you see any mistakes, any at ALL, please let me know. Until the next chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran in later chapters. Small hints of Clone!Sakura/Real!Syaoran for more angst.**

**Rating: M for Mature. Sexual content. Prostitution. Molestation. Forced sex. Blood. Language. Alcohol. Smoking.  
**

**Time Line and Description: It has now been four days since Real!Syaoran was forced to make a deal with Clone!Syaoran. He only has three more days until their deal is over and done with. Real!Syaoran just woke up recently after another night of their ministrations, and is sleep deprived and furious, his anger clouding his actions, unable to get enough sleep.  
**

**Note: Real!Syaoran's thoughts: Italic and Bold. Example:_ Sakura's Tears._  
**

**Clone!Syaoran's speech and any mention of him: Italic. Example: **_"I have returned another feather...". He _was sitting at the chair.**  
**

* * *

"I hate _him_..."

Those words were constantly repeated in the dark room, over and over again, like an unbreakable chant. Every word was coated in venom, unmistakeable to tell that they were words of hate. Pure hate. It wasn't a hate that was in denial, like a school girl with her little crush, pretending to hate the other so she could deny her feelings. Oh, _fuck_ no. The only feelings or desire he had for the other boy was to bash _his_ head open, and get some of _his_ common sense back. If not, then he would just cave _his_ skull in.

_**Either one would be preferable.**_

He clenched his hands into fists so hard, it drew out blood. He didn't care. He was to busy focusing on not going on a killing spree, which sounded so tempting...

God, there wants even words to describe how much he hated the clone.

_Hate._

The word wasn't even close to sum up how he felt about _him._

"I hate _him_...I hate _him_..I hate _him_...I FUCKING HATE _HIM_!", he quickly grabbed the pillow off the bed, and screamed all his anger and shame into it. The sounds were muffled, but were easy to identify. Hopefully, no one heard, and if they did, would just dismiss it. Cause the last thing he needed was the vampire or samurai bursting in the room, seeing the state he was in, and then having to deal with the pained expressions that followed.

Not to mention he sure has hell didn't want them to see the mess he made.

Something wet touched his face, and the familiar scent filled his nostrils, quickly realizing what it was. He instantly threw the pillow across the other room and tried wiping it off him, only smudging it, making it worse.

He cursed loudly, echoing in the empty room, and searched for his pants. He spotted them laying across the floor, and pulled them back on.

As soon as he was dressed, he slammed the door open, not caring how loud it was, and stormed off toward the bathroom.

Luckily for him, no one was in the hallway, and didn't come across anyone. He slammed the bathroom door open, then slammed it closed as hard as he could, hoping resentfully that it disturbed the samurai's peace.

God damn bastard and his accusing glares. With his fucking looks of disappointment and _pity_.

"FUCK YOU"! , he viciously bashed his fist against the wall, distantly imagining it was Kurogane he was hitting. His outburst, if heard, must have caused everyone else grief.

He didn't care. Why the fuck should he care!? WHY GOD DAMMIT!?

Now trembling with rage, he buried his face in his hands, trying to steady his breathing as they became shallow and heavy. It worked a bit, so he walked over to the sink, turning the water on.

It was cold, but cleansing, and he relished in it, putting his head of the faucet so the water would pour all over his head. He closed his eyes, briefly wondering if he should just drown himself in the water till he couldn't breath, but stopped.

He would be running away if he did that.

Sighing, slightly calmed downed, he moved his head away from the sink, allowing the floor to get soaked as water dripped down from his soaked hair.

He distantly heard thudding footsteps going up the stairs, eyes narrowing in annoyance as he felt the familiar presence as it came closer.

Moments later, the bathroom door was slammed open, seeing an infuriated Kurogane, glowering at him.

Oh, joy. the second person, clone still on top of the list, he didn't want to see. Not to mention he looked mad.

_**Great.**_

Why couldn't he just be left the hell alone for just one...JUST ONE FUCKING MINUTE!? WAS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!? WAS IT!?

His eyes darkened at the sight of the large man, who, apparently and unsurprisingly, was pissed. Why? He didn't know, and didn't really care at the moment, seeing the black haired man was ALWAYS angry.

"What?", he asked shortly, now reaching out to grab a towel and dry his hair as the cold water now started to annoy him.

The man clenched his teeth,"We heard".

We heard. Wow, was that all he had to say? Maybe he couldn't speak correctly like his bastard clone? Heh, that was funny in a way, imagining them unable to speak correctly, and being taught how so.

The thought made a hysteric chuckle escape his lips, making Kurogane narrow his eyes,"You find that amusing?"

Syaoran gave him a irritated look, asking such a stupid question. Yeah, sure he just _loved_ seeing everyone else in pain Just _loved_ the fact that they heard those shameful noises from him, and just _loved _seeing her nearly in tears.

Fucking moron. And he he thought the man was different than the others. But he was wrong. The man was just as stupid as the rest of them.

_**How disappointing.**_

Syaoran ignored him as he dried his hair, deciding to look at the wall, which seemed more interesting than the other male's glare at the moment.

Apparently, the older male must have realized how ridiculous the question was, and changed the subject,"Your still doing it?", and he gritted his teeth, the words hurting to come out.

Syaoran glanced at him, not looking directly in his eyes,"Mnh."

This made the ninja furious. No surprise there. It seemed any action he did, whether it was avoiding everyone, or trying to reach out to the princess, it made him angry.

What did he want him to do then!?

Idiot samurai. Really, he was more idiotic than that vampire - use to be mage until his clone suddenly started craving the taste of eyes - it wasn't even funny. And here he thought the older man had at least a _little _more common sense than the rest of the group.

...No...he needed to stop. This wasn't how he truly felt about them. It was the lack of sleep talking. Of course, he wasn't caring, or realizing at the moment.

He glanced at him dully, making the other even more infuriated as it reminded him of the other kid.

"And that's it?", he watched as he clenched his fists, " That's all your going to do"?

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at this, "What do you mean?," he snapped out, " That's all I _can _do"..

It was true, and the man was even more of an idiot to him now than before.

"In case you've _forgotten_ somehow, we already _tried _confronting him", he hissed lowly at the older male, rage seething out as he was reminded of that night.

How he just gave away his freedom and dignity so blindly and foolishly, and he briefly wondered if his clone was laughing at him back then as those words of surrender left his lips.

_Everything _seemed possible to him now.

"...Or did you hit your head to hard when you landed on the ground and wiped your memory clean of that particular event?", he couldn't stop himself but add that with such bitterness.

He knew he pressed a sensitive nerve there, seeing the older man's eyes flash dangerously as he stomped and trampled on his pride.

Syaoran couldn't help _but _do that. If he couldn't have his pride, then neither should he.

So childish of him to do. So bitter and resentful. But he couldn't help it. It made him feel so much better, feeling small waves of relief and satisfaction, the beast purring within him, clawing at him to take more.

Which he was tempted to do, seeing he was already pissed off at the man.

He felt his lips tug across his face, and knew he was smirking now. If he kept this up, he was sure to get it.

...Maybe he was pushing the man, just _daring _to hit him across the face? Already he could tell the older male was about to take a bite of his bait.

Kurogane seemed to see through this though, and gave a frustrated sigh, and Syaoran was surprised - at least a little - when he walked over to him and tightly gripped his wrist before the younger male could blink.

There was a moments pause as he wearily looked up in crimson eyes, seething restrained anger, but also a small calmness. This seemed to make him less tense, at least a little bit anyway.

The grip was tight, but not painful, and he wondered why. He would at least assume the man would squeeze his wrist until it ached with pain, getting revenge for stabbing his pride.

But then again, the older male wasn't that much of a resentful person unless there was a good reason to be. And he probably knew at least a fraction what the younger male was going through. Just a little bit.

"You need sleep", the man's voice was rough, but slightly gentle, and already the boy was regretting of thinking so lowly of him, or having the urge of wanting to hit him.

But irritation still bubbled and seethed in his chest, making anger spill out. He narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to wrench his wrist free.

"It's nothing that concerns you," he growled, amber eyes burning holes into the other's. Kurogane's eyes narrowed at him, but said nothing, and tugged at Syaoran with some force, making him follow the other's lead as they exited the bathroom.

Syaoran clawed and tugged at the ninja's hand, but vainly as the other ignored him and resumed dragging him down the hallway.

He was just about to give up and allow the man to put him to bed, when a thought sprung to his mind.

_**The sheets.**_..

Instantly, panic and shame swelled up at his throat, and started to struggle violently at the other's grip like a mad cat. Clawing at skin until it drew out blood.

Kurogane tightened the grip. No doubt assuming he was just being stubborn and not allow him to at least put him to bed. But that wasn't it at all.

He didn't want him to see. The shame. The memory of submission.

Syaoran, seeing no progress what so ever of the struggle, decided another tactic.

Biting.

He sunk his teeth deep and hard enough for the other to grunt in surprise and loosen the firm grip. He quickly wrenched his wrist free and bolted to the door, the ninja already hot on his trail.

He slammed the door shut, and locked it just in time as the door knob tried turning open, followed by banging on the door.

Syaoran ignored the older man's yells and demands, or the constant banging, just waiting for it all to stop, hoping he would just give up and leave him alone.

Five, possibly six, he wasn't really counting, passed, and the other finally gave up, listening to the heavy footsteps become quieter, fading away.

The boy gave out a deep shaky sigh, sliding down the door until he hit the floor, and buried his face in his knees, allowing a moment of weakness.

Allowing to just cry. Cry and let it all out.

But he had to remember, that this was for her.

This was for Sakura.

...But...it was _his_ Sakura...not his...

* * *

**Alright. I think I have this cleared up now, hopefully. Their deal lasts a full week, so it's seven days. Four days have already passed, so Real!Syaoran only has three more days left. I'll make sure to check and see if this is written correctly in the later chapters. If any of you see any errors or misspellings, please inform me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran in later chapters. Small hints of Clone!Sakura/Real!Syaoran for more angst.**

**Rating: M for Mature. Sexual content. Prostitution. Molestation. Forced sex. Blood. Language. Alcohol. Smoking.  
**

**Time Line and Description: Clone!Syaoran didn't show up on night four for _his_ usual payment. Real!Syaoran is fearing that the deal may be off for reasons he is trying to think of. It is the night of day five. Only two more days until the deal is done. Clone!Syaoran shows up on the night of day five, and unfortunately, Clone!Sakura is checking up on Real!Syaoran for the first time.  
**

**Note: Real!Syaoran's thoughts: Italic and Bold. Example:_ Sakura's Tears._  
**

**Clone!Syaoran's speech and any mention of him: Italic. Example: **_"I have returned another feather...". He _was sitting at the chair.**  
**

* * *

Shit. He felt like shit. He gained no sleep at all last night, sitting up on the corner of his bed, dreading the arrival of his twin.

His tormentor.

However, _he_ never showed up that night, which only made him nervous. Was the deal off? Did his clone just decide to stop all of this nonsense? That couldn't be the case though. Fei Wong Reed would surely not allow it, right? Granted, he only needed the princess's body - oh no, that didn't sound disturbing at all, he noted to himself bitterly - but if she died to soon before his full plans would unfold, her body would soon decay, and become unusable.

Or was Fei Wong even aware of this deal his clone forced him into? He had been watching them on their journey since the very beginning, making sure that no harm fell upon the cloned princess, and that everything was going exactly as planned, so there was no doubt he would be watching his clone as well.

Wait...If...If he was watching his clone...Did that mean...He...Was...

Watching _them_?

He felt bile rise up in his throat, and had to cover his mouth to not lose the remains of the small portions of food he had, or any stomach acid. The thought of that man, seeing him being pleasured by his clone, and forced to return the action. His moans. His gasps. Seeing him in such a state, made his skin crawl. He subconsciously wrapped his hands around his arms, an action most would do when they were cold. To some point, he was cold. His blood anyway, but he performed this action because he _did_ feel exposed, and attempted to cover himself. To protect himself.

To hide.

He sighed heavily, and buried his face in his knees again, still holding himself. He felt...So weak. Maybe he was though. After all, he wasn't able to take his Sakura's hand, and allowed the seal of death to mark her, engrave in her heart, her life slowly slipping away as the seconds would pass by. He gave another heavy sigh at the memory that always haunted him, and what choice he made to save her, causing many people pain, and changing their lives.

There was a knock at the door, which caused him to jump slightly from the sudden sound, sensitive to the ears from the lack of sleep. He was silent and didn't respond for a moment, and knew no one would be able to open the door, since he locked it.

A minute or two passed by, before he finally decided to answer, his throat hoarse from the lack of use, "Yes...?", he managed to sound polite, despite the irritation he felt for being bothered.

"Dinner is...dinner is on the table..", Syaoran's heart felt like it would burst, jumping up to his throat as he heard _her_ voice. She never checked up on him. Never informed that dinner was done. Never.

He hesitated to answer again, swallowing, his heart aching, " ...Thank you...But...", He trailed off. Should he dismiss this again? The princess was actually checking up on him...Maybe...Maybe this was a chance to be accepted...? But...then he would have to face her...Knowing that the one she loves, was...

He wasn't able to finish his thoughts as he heard the window open, his head quickly turning to the direction of it, and saw _him_. His throat went dry at the sight of _him_, dread pooling his stomach , cold as ice.

Though he couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief, knowing the deal was still on, and that the princess was still safe.

His twin climbed in with steady grace, like a cat silently on the hunt.

Syaoran could only sit there and watch in dread as his twin was stepping closer to him. Mismatched and amber didn't leave their gaze once. It was the clone's Sakura that broke him out of the trance, and he quickly turned his head to the door again, and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm not hungry..", his attention went back to his clone as the bed gave a soft squeak,sinking from the added weight, eying his twin warily as _he_ leaned in closer.

"Oh...alright...", Her voice sounded a little disappointed in this, but most of it was masked with cold politeness.

The little princess wore her cold little mask well after all.

To his dread, there was no sound of fading footsteps, rather, they remained in place at the front door. To make matters worse, his clone started to explore his body again. Cold hands slipping under his shirt, and teeth nibbling the side of his neck.

"Are you sure...? You haven't eaten anything properly in the last few days...", She sounded...Concerned?

Since when was she concerned about him? Why must she pick the time and day to be concerned _now_? He suppressed the groan as the clone's teeth grazed against a sensitive spot on his neck, making his face flush. He turned his head again to give a glare at his bastard clone, silently telling _him_ to at least wait until _his_ princess walk away from the door, and retreat downstairs.

But he only saw emptiness in those mismatched eyes, just like he always did. It made him sick. He felt his stomach twist again at the sight, and had to look away from those blazing empty eyes, the black cold fire burning right through him, guilt spreading inside his gut and festering his heart once more. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a soft moan that nearly came out as he felt hips come in contact with his roughly, before the grinding started.

He tasted blood, his teeth sinking in the skin, wanting to spare the princess the horrible truth, and to keep her innocence intact.

**_Please go away...Please go away...Oh for god sakes, GO AWAY...!_**

"H-Haaa...Ngg...!", the clone's constant grinding was making Syaoran start lose himself a little, but he made sure to keep his moans and gasps in check.

_**Why Isn't she leaving? Just go away dammit!**_

"You've...Been acting strange lately...And...Always in your room...", she looked down at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes, guilt spreading in her heart. She felt awful how she treated this Syaoran. She didn't do this because she hated him...

...She wasn't...His...

God, the girl just had such awful timing, didn't she? Of all the days and time to feel guilty and try to reach out to him, it had to be when her _Syaoran_ was currently molesting him.

He gave his clone another murderous glare, but to no surprise, it was ignored, and their constant grinding continued. He could taste more blood now as he stubbornly suppressed his gasps and moans, wondering if this continued, would he manage to bite through his lip. The thought itself was unpleasant, but what was currently happening to him now was just as worse. Cold fingers circled around one of his nipples, before giving it a nice hard pinch. He yelped, surprised from the sudden action, and glared murderously at his clone.

"You Sonfa Bitch...!", he hissed between his teeth, keeping his voice to a whisper. Was that fucking bastard_ trying_ to make him loud? If _he_ was, then his clone was even more sick and twisted then he first thought.

"Are you alright..?", unfortunately, his clone's princess heard, and became even more worried.

_**God dammit!**_

"Y-yes..", he tried to keep his voice steady, which clearly wasn't an easy task when you have cold hands roaming all over your body and constantly being gridded against the bed with someone else hips, who was adding a lot of pressure, making your head spin, and unable to think straight.

"I-I hit my...F-Foot...! " he gasped, seeing white spots of pleasure invade his vision, and in response, _he_ gridded on that exact spot, going faster and harder, making him choke on his breath.

"Oh...You okay?", she asked, concerned, as usually. He somehow managed to answer, keeping his voice firm, "Yes.", only to gasp at the end, seeing more of those damn bright spots. Why couldn't she just leave? Why god, why? Did he have to do that himself? Was he suppose to force himself to yell at her to go away?

He would rather die.

But by the way things were unraveling, it wasn't going to turn out pretty either way...

Dammit...He was really going to hate himself after this...

"Please, l-leave me alone...!", he gritted his teeth again, suppressing another damn gasp and moan from the damn persistent grinding from the other.

_**Fucking bastard must be enjoying this...**_

It disgusted him. The mere thought or possibility that his clone might be actually enjoying this, holding no concern or not even thinking about _his_ poor princess's feelings. He wanted to fucking smash _his_ head in the window and watch _him_ bleed to death, princess's feelings, or not. He really wanted _him_ **dead**.

He listened for the cold masked princess's response, but only heard silence. She was probably struggling for a reply, or maybe didn't hear him? Ugh...please let it be that she heard him...

"Yes...of course...", her soft voice nearly killed him, stabbing in through the heart like daggers, ripping him to shreds of nonexistence. Her voice...So soft...

So sad...

"I'm sorry...Ill be leaving then...", she replied to him, and he could hear the soft footsteps behind the door leave, before hearing those footsteps go downstairs.

Dammit...Now he really hated himself...Not as much as this bastard on top of him though. He turned at _him_, his eyes, red and angry, glaring at the image with such hatred and coldness. Without even thinking, he raised his fist, about to hit the prick right in the face, and make sure to break some of _his_ fucking teeth as a bonus. Before his wrist even made contact with flesh as he swung, a hand gripped his wrist tightly, and forced it back down on the bed. Mismatched eyes narrowed down at him, gleaming in the darkness, the moon light shining out the window was the only source to see through the thick darkness in the room, casting down on _him_, making shadows appear on that apathetic stoney face, looking more sinister and dangerous then _he_ already was.

_"The deal..."_, _he_ reminded _his_ original, ignoring the flinch those words elicited from the other male, and leaned down to bury in the crook of the boy's neck, inhaling the scent of hazelnut, and something else that couldn't be identified, before tasting, a pliant tongue flicking across the soft flesh. Syaoran cringed at the sensation, squirming slightly under the other, gritting his teeth once more to suppress anything unacceptable and unforgiving.

His body slowly started to drown in heat, just like all the other times, reacting to the other's touched, much to his misfortune, groaning slightly as their hips gridded hard against each other. A cold hand slither up his back, under his shirt once it succeeded slipping past skin and sheets, the hand sliding further up, until it fists behind the original's hair tightly, and pulled the other closer.

"Ngh...!"

Syaoran flinched from the action, his hair being gripped and pulled a little to tightly, feeling some strains of hair being pulled out, and both of their bones connecting a little more harshly, grinding harder against each other with a frenzy. He started to pant now, the friction becoming to much for him to handle. He needed to grasp on to something. Anything would do.

Well, except his clone.

Unfortunately, in his clouded mind, that's exactly what he clung to, his arms sliding up the other's back, gripping the black fabric tightly, panting heavily, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He heard his clone panting softly against his neck, grinding harder against him. He groaned in a little pain and pleasure, feeling that both of them were close now. It wouldn't be long until all of this would finally end. God, how it ached. The heat, the pressure, just everything _ached_. He distantly listened to the bed's squeaks, protesting from their fast movements.

It sickened him.

At last, after what seemed like two painful hours, it finally ended, groaning in pleasure as he came, knowing the other came as well, hearing a soft groan that mirrored his own. He tried to slow down his breathing, his face slightly flushed from the ministrations. A few minutes passed by, before the other decided to finally get off him.

"_End of day five."_, _he_ stated simply. Syaoran, to tired, and mind still fogged, could only nod, tired from the lack of sleep and the orgasm he just had. His twin didn't say anything else, and climbed out of the window, not bothering to close it behind _him_, and left without even to spare a glance at the original, who was still panting on the bed.

Many thoughts crossed and passed his mind. But only one thought he could remember clearly. It was the end of day five. Only two more days until the deal was off, and Sakura would have enough feathers to survive. For the time being.

Would he have to sell himself to his ruthless twin again if they couldn't track down feathers? The possibility was high, but he seriously didn't want to think about it right now. Not bothering to clean himself up, his eyelids slid shut, and quickly went to sleep, darkness clouding his senses, unable to hear, feel, or sense anything in his deep sleeping state.

What would happen though...After the end of the deal, once the clone returned the feather to _his_ princess?

Only fate knew this answer. And Syaoran was better off not knowing.

* * *

**As usual, please let me know when you see any mistakes. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran in later chapters. Small hints of Clone!Sakura/Real!Syaoran for more angst.**

**Rating: M for Mature. Sexual content. Prostitution. Molestation. Forced sex. Blood. Language. Alcohol. Smoking.  
**

**Time Line and Description: It is now the sixth day for their deal. Real!Syaoran, not getting that much sleep, starts re cleaning the sheets.  
**

**Note: Real!Syaoran's thoughts: Italic and Bold. Example:_ Sakura's Tears._  
**

**Clone!Syaoran's speech and any mention of him: Italic. Example: **_"I have returned another feather...". He _was sitting at the chair.**  
**

* * *

He quickly tore the sheets off once he woke up the next morning, and stormed off into the laundry room, shoving them in the washer, and pouring the detergent as he turned on the water, slamming the lid close, and not caring if it woke anyone up. He doubted they would be awake when the sun was barely up in the sky. He had been waking up early recently, to clean up whatever mess he,or his clone made in the room. He sure as hell didn't want the others to see it. He walked out of the room, and then noticed his pants were slightly wet. It took him a moment to realize why, and cursed under his breath, storming back to his room, and closing the door, locking it.

_**Damn that bastard...DAMN HIM...**_

Syaoran muttered out curses and mumbles that weren't formed correctly, like he really gave a shit, and pulled out a new pair of pants and shirt. He tugged the pants and boxers down, and threw them across the room, quickly putting on his boxers, and proceeded with putting the faded blue jeans on, following with a short sleeved white tee shirt. Once he changed, he felt a little better, but the smell of what happened last night still lingered.

He sighed, knowing why, and walked in the bathroom. The lack of sleep wasn't allowing him to think straight, for he needed to take a shower first before getting new cloths on. He slammed the door closed once he was in, and snatched a towel. Thank goodness he had his own bathroom in that small room he was staying in. He wondered why he never really used it, and instead used the hallway bathroom the other time when he urged with Kurogane. Again, he blamed lack of sleep. As soon as he undressed himself, he stepped in the shower, and turned on the water, flinching when it was cold at first, and then relaxed as it slowly turned to the right temperature he could tolerate.

Grabbing the bottle of body wash, he flicked the cap open, and nearly drowned himself in the soap, wanting to feel at least a little bit cleaner, scrubbing hard until his skin was red, and then washed his hair, trying to get the other's scent completely off him. After about ten minutes of constantly scrubbing and washing, he rinsed himself off, and stepped out of the shower, drying his body first before redressing himself with new cloths - another pair of faded jeans , and a short sleeved white tee shirt - and dried his hair with the towel as he stepped out of the bathroom.

The house was quiet, which confirmed his assumption that everyone was still asleep. He didn't mind though. It just meant he could go downstairs and get himself a bite to eat without getting any stares or glances.

_**Or just being ignored.** _

He unlocked the door, and slowly opened it, trying to avoid it making that irritable creaking that would drag as he would move the door, and stepped out in the hallway. It was still a little dark, due to the lack of the sun, but his eyes were already adjusted to the dark, and went downstairs slowly, flinching with each soft creak that was elicited, annoyed by the sound. After a few agonizing creaks, he made it to the bottom of the stairs, and walked over to the kitchen as he walked through the living room. He glanced at the couch, seeing the sleeping samurai on it, and tensed.

Dammit, he kept forgetting that the man and vampire took turns sleeping there, since in this house, there was only three bedrooms instead of four. He had to be more careful now, though it was probably pointless. By now, the man must have noticed him, what with him possessing keen senses. He watched Kurogane silently as he walked in the kitchen, then turned his head away from him. If the man was awake, he was choosing not to speak to him.

Syaoran wondered what he could make, not wanting to make any sounds. His eye caught the bread on the counter, and pondered whether or not to just have some toast and cold ham. Not the best of an early breakfast, but it would have to do. He just needed some food. He opened the fridge, and pulled out the package of meat, "Honey ham", and set it on the table, turning around back to the fridge to grab the cranberry jam. He closed the fridge softly, and walked over to the silver wear draw,pulling out a butter knife, then walked back to the counter, and opened the bag of bread, pulling two slices out, and closed it back up. Once he was done with making the food, he put everything back exactly where he found it, and sat down at the table, eating silently.

He munched on the food slowly, not really tasting the flavor of the food. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't. Everything tasted...So plain...It bothered him greatly, but there wasn't much he could really do about it. He stopped eating for a moment, and got up to get himself a glass of water, before returning to the table, and continued eating, occasionally stopping to drink the glass of water. He felt sick to his stomach, and dizzy as hell, everything blurring for a moment, before his vision would clear once more.

"You look even worse", a gruff voice sliced through the silence of the room, and he turned his head to see Kurogane at the doorway, his crimson eyes burning at him. He flinched a little at the man's gaze, but other than that, wasn't that affected by it. He grew use to the man's looks or glares, and brushed them off. He could only nod in response, and took another bite in his jammed toast. The man's eyes narrowed a little more at this, noticing the boy looked more pale and tired then before.

"You need to eat more then that."

Syaoran swallowed the food, and didn't even bother to turn and look at the man this time, "Not that hungry".

Which it wasn't really a lie. His stomach clenching painfully for some reason, but not from the lack of food. He wasn't sure what the reason was. The man grunted in response, noticing by the boy's expression, he was telling the truth.

"You haven't been hungry since all this started."

"Hmn", he made a thoughtful sound, but other then that, didn't speak, munching the rest of the food off his plate, before standing up, and washing the plate and glass in the sink, and set it in the drainer, wiping his hands off with a dry rag, then turned and walked pass the man. His arm was grabbed, stopping him in his tracks. He didn't say anything, and just stood there, waiting for what the man had to say next.

There was a silence for a moment, as if the man was trying to think of the proper words to use on the stubborn boy. But he should have known by now that nothing would change his mind of ending the deal himself. He cared to much of the princess. Even if she wasn't acknowledging him much, except for last night. Kurogane sighed through his noise, a manner of frustration, and released the boy's arm.

Syaoran stood still, wondering why he grabbed his arm in the first place, but didn't press the matter anymore. He glanced at the man, seeing the unreadable expression on his face, his crimson eyes blazing in frustration.

"...Only two more days...", he mumbled softly, trying to reassure the older man with everything that was going on.

"And then what?"

"W...what?"

He was slightly taken aback by the man's words, and turned to fully look at him this time, his eyebrows furrowed. The man didn't even blink, "You heard me. What will you do if we cant find the princess's feathers again?"

It felt like a cube of ice fell in the bit of his stomach and froze him completely, his heart going still as the words hit him hard. What _would_ he do? He really didn't want to go through all this again...But...It was for her sake...He had to save her...Prevent her from dying. He cleared his throat, for it had gone dry, "Ill do what ever it takes."

Kurogane sighed through his nose again, looking even more frustrated, and turned, walking past the kid, and went upstairs without a word. He watched him for a moment, feeling regretful for making the man angry. Little bit anyway. He was still easily frustrated and cranky. He stood there alone in the room, just...Standing there. Unsure of what to do. Should they just go to the witch next time? But then they would have to pay a price, and none of them could afford it. He certainly didn't want them to pay anything anymore. They had been through enough already. He did as well, but that was his fault. Well, partly his fault. He certainly was the cause for all this. For them to be in pain. To lose their precious Syaoran kun.

Maybe this was punishment? It was possible, but it sure as hell was a pretty fucked up punishment.

Gathering his thoughts together and stuffing it at the back of his mind, he went back upstairs, and closed the door behind him once he reached his room, locking the door as usual, and slumped on the bed. He didn't even bother to pull the covers over himself, but then remembered he wouldn't be able to anyway, being that the sheets and blanket were in the washer.

_**God...I can't think straight...**_

He forced himself to close his eyes, trying to sleep as he slowly shut out the background noises as he slipped deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, before finally going to sleep.

* * *

The puppet master,Fei Wong Reed,stared at the glass showing the original sleeping. He gave his beard a thoughtful scratch, wondering what he should do about this...Predicament. His creation suddenly acting and doing such things made him question if the clone still had _his_ heart. The again, the boy's body probably only wanted warmth. Heart or no heart,_ his_ body had needs of their own. And it was across that time when teenage boys have to deal with their needs. He didn't mind it that much. The visits didn't last long, and his puppet would immediately go straight to finding feathers again. And since he needed the princess alive, he allowed _him_ to make the deal with the original, selling himself to his clone to gain a feather each time.

And there was no point questioning the puppet. It rarely responded to questions, only orders. He sighed slightly, and brought the cup to his lips to have another sip of wine, pondering on what he should do if the puppet would soon get obsessed with having warmth, or _his_ body soon becoming to much to handle. He would allow it once, in order for the clone to go right back to collecting feathers. Besides, it could be possible the puppet would be able to gain some of the original's magic if _he_ were to have sex with him.

And that would soon render the boy, the original, powerless, and easy to deal with. He smirked a little at the thought, taking another sip of wine.

* * *

**Well, this is the last one for now. I'm typing the next chapter, but...Well, let's just say I'm stuck. I'll see if I'll be able to update this story soon. It depends on the reviews I get, since I only have four in this one. Also, I'll be posting another story and maybe some one shots later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran in later chapters. Small hints of Clone!Sakura/Real!Syaoran for more angst.**

**Rating: M for Mature. Sexual content. Prostitution. Molestation. Forced sex. Blood. Language. Alcohol. Smoking.  
**

**Time Line and Description: It is now the sixth night of their deal. Real!Syaoran is now trying to get some well needed sleep. His clone soon shows up to get payment, but this night will be different from the others. Tomorrow is the end of the agreement.  
**

**Note: Real!Syaoran's thoughts: Italic and Bold. Example:_ Sakura's Tears._  
**

**Clone!Syaoran's speech and any mention of him: Italic. Example: **_"I have returned another feather...". He _was sitting at the chair.**  
**

* * *

At first, he dismissed the first sound he heard. His eyebrow twitched, but quickly sunk back into slumber. He was to exhausted to even feel that sinister presence, dark circles under his eyes that showed lack of sleep. He huddled his cheek more against the soft pillow, getting more comfortable. Another sound, a pair of footsteps, and he dismissed it again. A part of his mind already registered that it was his clone dropping by for another payment, but his subconscious remained oblivious to this fact.

He mumbled softly under his breath, hearing more sounds, furrowing his eyebrows again, this time in slight annoyance. Damn that repeating sound. He just wanted to sleep for god sakes. The sound of the mattress making a sound of protest reached his ears, but he refused to accept it, once again dismissing the possibility and sound all together. It was all he could do to not wake up. He didn't even wake when he felt pressure, another equally weighted body pressing against his own. By now, with the close contact and invading his personal space, Syaoran's subconscious was aware that someone else was in this room and on top of him. But he was to exhausted to care. He remained keeping his eyes close, half conscious and not, in the realm between sleep and awareness.

He felt something cold against his skin, and twitched from the feeling, but still, his eyes remained closed.

_"It's time for your payment"_, A void dull voice whispered in his ear, cold lips brushing against them as they moved with each word, _"If I don't get it, the deal is off."_

Syaoran became fully alert at this, his blood running cold at the thought of Sakura receiving no more feathers and slowly dying once more. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting blue and amber as the other moved away from his ear to face him, probably to see if he woke. He didn't say anything to the clone, and only laid there, still and surprisingly calm at _his_ appearance. The clone was covered in blood. _His_ chocolate toned hair dirtied and caked with fresh blood, dripping on the sheets of the bed. The skin, still a nice healthy shade despite the lack of caring of the body, was painted and stained with the red crimson, none _his_ own. He scanned his twin's body lazily, seeing no scars or cuts from the other, a small throb of disappointment in his chest.

"Your going to stain the sheets.", He pointed out softly, careful not to keep his voice loud, but also because he was still tired, feeling to lazy to even speak. His twin's gaze flickered over to the blood on _his_ skin for a moment, before going back to the original's eyes. _He_ didn't say anything, of course, lowering _his_ body a little so that _his_ lips could attach themselves to Syaoran's neck. He made a small twitch, but other than that, didn't do anything to stop the other. No protests, no angry glares. Nothing. He even arched his neck a little to give the clone better access.

A small thoughtful sound passed through the clone's throat, feeling the original lay still, and even expose his neck more to _him__. He _pressed _his_ body a little firmer against the other's, starting to slowly grind against him. Syaoran gasped softly from the feeling, and moaned a little, his face starting to flush again. But he was to tired to care. Whoring himself out to his clone didn't seem to bother him as much. He was sure it was only because he was to exhausted.

"H..haan..."

He moaned again, making sure to keep his voice down as he felt his twin grind a little harder against him, wincing as _he_ rubbed against a bruise that was formed from their previous grinding last night. He clenched the sheets tightly, refusing to cling to his clone again. God, how that nearly killed him in the inside when he did that last time. How the rest of his pride was nearly broken and shattered from the mere action of clinging on to his clone, moaning and gasping like some whore.

Which in some points of view, he was a whore. Didn't matter with money, he was still selling himself.

A painful throb grew in his chest at the thought. That he, Syaoran Li, who was right now going on by the name of his father, was selling himself to a mere copy of himself. He was shaming his father's name greatly. He tried to dismiss the thoughts as he felt a few tears haunt his amber eyes, stinging the edges. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Not while _he_ was seeing him. Besides, didn't he just try to convince himself that all this didn't bother him because he was tired?

Hah, Like that was actually true.

In some case, yes, he was numbed over by the repeating process of offering himself to his heartless copy for the princess's sake. But not completely. He had his doubts, and he had his moments when he would allow himself to cry a little when he was alone in the room. No crying right now. Not now. Not in front of _him_.

His clone continued to touch him, loosening his clothing along with _his_ own, grinding against the bruised body. Syaoran groaned from the friction, gritting his teeth to keep it soft, not wanting his voice to echo in the room.

And then, before he could even allow himself to relax and shut down half of his mind, his clone sat up, and got off him. He blinked, slowly processing this. Was...That it? Was he going to get off lucky this time? Tomorrow was the final night of their deal, so maybe the clone was busy this night? His heart hammered at the thought, and watched his clone cautiously.

And then, he felt his heart sink down to his stomach as his clone unzipped his pants in front of him.

His whole body recoiled, but remained still on the bed, frozen at the spot. His shocked amber eyes stared at his twin as he slowly watched _him_ pull out _his_ hardened muscle. His eyes widened at the sight, and flushed red in shame, quickly looking away, shocked and disturbed. Why was his clone _showing himself_? They weren't going to grind against each other, n-naked, we're they...?

Syaoran's mind, in some points, were, yes, naive. Of course it would be. Before he even had the chance to get "The Talk", he was sent to Clow to meet his Sakura at the tender age of six, still to young to even learn before his departure. So, no, he had no idea what sex was, nor how to act upon it. So as his clone was walking closer to him near the bed, Syaoran had no idea what was about to happen, nor what his clone was really up to.

The other stood there, at the side of the bed, staring at _his_ original with waiting narrowed eyes. But nothing happened for a moment. Syaoran was still to shocked to even move, and to much crumbled pride to ask, while the clone remained silent and still, waiting.

After a few moments, the clone seemed to get, what most would say, impatient. _His _lower self needed attention and service, and already such precious little time of gathering feathers was wasted. _He_ studied the boy on the bed, who still hadn't moved from the spot. Judging by the expression on his face, he had no idea what he was suppose to do. Unlike _his_ original,_ he_ already knew what sex was, due to traveling to so many different and darker worlds after leaving the crying weak girl on the ground. But by seeing the shock and confusion in the boy's eyes, _he_ realized quickly that the boy didn't know what he was suppose to do, nor probably wasn't aware of sex.

_"Suck it."_, _he_ allowed _his_ voice to echo in the room, not bothering to keep _his_ voice down, for the sake of the other's, not caring for them.

Syaoran blinked, the words, his clone's demand, resounded in his head for a moment like a nightmare. His throat went dry, his stomach curling and felt like he just swallowed cubes of ice. He didn't say, nor react to this at first. How could he? He was still recovering from the previous shock.

"I...Have to..._What_...?", his throat was still dry, voice sounding hoarse.

_"Suck it."_, the clone repeated just as dully as the first time.

"W-why..?"

_"Suck it."_

"But _Why_?"

Now fully impatient, the clone grabbed a fist full of Syaoran's hair, tugging his head down toward _his_ erection. Stunned and shocked, the boy's mouth was parted open for an insult or complaint, only for it to be filled with the hard muscle. His eyes widened, unable to comprehend what just happened. He was still for a moment, once more frozen. His clone recovered quicker than he did, staring down at him with narrowed eyes.

_"Suck. Or the deal is off."_

* * *

**I decided to end it here, since it's been awhile since I've updated on this story, plus, I was stuck with this scene. I'm trying to make my sex scenes...Less graphic. So, yeah. Please let me know what you think. I'll be updating oneshots later, and then another story of mine that I removed. Look forward to it, and please leave your comments.**


End file.
